Luigi's Mansion: Lost in The Dark
Luigi's Mansion: Lost in the Dark is a horror/adventure game for the Nintendo Wii. The game uses mostly the same mechanics from the first game. Story The Mysterious Phone Call Luigi is cooking dinner in his house when a mysterious phone call comes. "Hello", he said "Luigi speaking. Mario is a not home right now". "Mario is in great danger," the voice on the other end answered . "The Mansion has returned." If you want to save your brother, return to the site of the original Mansion." The voice hangs up. All of a sudden the lights go out and Luigi is in pitch blackness. "Whahahaha" comes the familiar cackle of a ghost. Luigi runs into his room and opens his closet. He pulls out the Poltergust 3000 and his flashlight. He turns around to see Himself surrounded by a bunch of Gold Ghosts. The last thing he sees before blacking out is the silhouette of a short human outside the door... The New Mansion "Luigi" comes a squeaky voice. "Luigi, wake up!" Luigi opens his eyes and sees Professor E. Gadd standing there. He Looks around and finds himself in E. Gadd's laboratory. "Well, look who's awake!" His expression turns serious. "Luigi, I came to your house because the Mansion is back! I had a feeling the ghosts might target you due to your, um... previous encounter, we shall say," Luigi then tells E. Gadd about the phone call. "Oh my, this certainly complicates things. So, you want to save your brother, Luigi?" "AW YEA!" Luigi says. The Poltergust 9000,000,000 (And the DS Horror) Luigi and Professor E. Gadd are now in another part of the lab. On a pedestal is something that looks exactly like the Poltergust 3000. "This is the Poltergust 9000,000,000" E. Gadd says with pride. "King Boo's ghosts are much stronger this time around. Also, I have this." He pulls a DS Lite out of his pocket, which he hands to Luigi. "This is the DS Horror. It is like the Gameboy Horror, but with many new features. It has a Ghost Log, and a camera. If you're ready, lets go to the mansion." King Boo Showdown E. Gadd sees Luigi off to the mansion, saying, "You will find King Boo in the basement. You should be able to take care of him no problem with the 4500." Luigi descends into the basement, where he fights through several rooms of ghosts. He reaches a barred door, which he opens with a key he had won from a Boss Ghost. He enters the room, where Mario is tied to an altar and King Boo is hovering by him. King Boo turns around and faces Luigi. "Fool! I thought my hench-ghosts had taken care of you! Ah well, you will now die!" They battle in the golden chamber, and Luigi drains his energy. King Boo, realizing that Luigi was too strong with the Poltergust 9000,000,000. "Hahaha! I have one more trick up my sleeves" Cackles King Boo. To Luigi's horror, King Boo swoops down Mario's throat and possesses him. Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion (series)